Sexy Lifeguard
by latuacantante18
Summary: Bella is on vacation with her inattentive mother. She feels bored and annoyed before she sees the sexy lifeguard on duty, and she will do anything to get his attention. Lemon,Mature REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The hot sun beat down on my body that was currently oiled down with tanning lotion.

I had been at the beach for about two hours and I was still the pasty white I was before. It seemed that no matter how much I went out in the sun I didn't get an ounce darker.

I sighed and looked over at my exuberant mother who was currently chatting away on her cell phone to her new husband Phil.

She had been on the phone for at least two hours already, even though she insisted that we didn't spend enough time together.

I guess I know who's fault that is, huh?

I looked away in disgust and checked my cell phone for any missed calls or new messages.

My inbox was empty as was my voicemail bringing a spout of depression on me. All of

my friends from college were having the times of their lives and I was stuck here with my inattentive mother.

I sat up and lay my head against my knees to look around for anything interesting.

My face grimaced in disgust at an old man at least in his fifties wearing a Minnie Speedo that made his beer belly hang out around the sides.

He walked past me, belly jiggling and all, and winked as he went the other direction.

I sat there shocked as my eyes widened even further at the atrocious amount of hair that graced his wrinkled back.

It looked as if all his hair went to his back instead of to his bald head.

Wow, the things you see at the beach.

Good thing I'm not in France, I couldn't bear to see that man naked.

I shuddered at the thought and watched the beautiful, blue ocean waves roll along the sand.

I smiled sadly at the ocean where little boys and girls made sand castles with their caring parents.

I looked back at my mother who was looking at her nails and playing with her hair.

She looked like a love-sick teenager in the corny romance movies. "Hey, mom." I said in a monotone voice knowing she would probably not listen anyways.

She glanced at me and held up her hand, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"No, I love you more." She says and giggles loudly. I roll my eyes at her "important" conversation and repeat myself once more.

"Mother!" I say even louder and wave my arms around wildly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, mommy is on the phone!" she snaps angrily before going back to her conversation.

I groan frustrated and tear at the sand with my hand.

"Oh, Philly Willy, I love you more times infinity." She says in a baby voice smiling.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter lowly under my breath and clench my fists.

I suddenly hear my mother gasp and glare at me, "That type of language is not appropriate. You need to go to time out." She points to a towel that is laid down next to her.

Out of all the things she listens to me say she chooses to acknowledge my cursing. I stand up hastily and wipe off the sand that has collected on my legs.

"No, I won't. I'm nineteen years old; you can't dictate what I do. I hope you and Phil continue to have a lovely time together, mommy." I stress the last word and huff while I walk away to the left side of the beach.

I can not wait to go home and see my girls. I walk for about ten minutes before I plop down beside a couple of girls who look to be about my age.

"Look at that sexy piece of ass. Yummy." Says the girl with strawberry blonde hair and a tall, slim figure.

She looks completely fake. She has a fake tan, fake boobs, fake hair, you name it.

"Goodness, I know. Did you see his ass, Tanya? It looks as if it's made of stone. Hard, chiseled stone." The other girl with long brunette locks says and licks her lips.

Who are they talking about? I look around curiously and follow their gaze to see a muscular lifeguard sitting on a tall wooden stand.

Now there's a guy I would like to see naked. His brow is furrowed in concentration as he watches the civilians occupying the ocean waters.

He licks his full lips and clenches his strong jaw as he watches for any sign of disturbed activity.

His messy, bronze hair moves with the wind and his hands are holding tightly onto the sides of the chair.

My heart thumps widely in my chest as I think about all the dirty things I want to do to this beautiful man.

"Who is that?" I ask subconsciously, gaining the attention of the two girls.

The brunette perks up but the blonde eyes me viciously. "That is walking orgasm. He saves lives and helps me live out all my fantasies in my bed at night with the pictures I took of him without his consent." The brunette carries out the sentence dreamily while I give her a crazy look.

Stalker anyone?

The blonde one named Tanya is still glaring at me before she decides to speak up, "You know he'll never go for you. You're too ugly, and not to mention you make that guy in the Speedo over their look skinny." She lifts her head up high in vain.

"We'll see about that." I smile at her sweetly before getting up and "accidentally" kicking sand in her face as I walk away.

I bite my lip as I look over at walking orgasm and think. What could I do to get his attention…?

I look around the area and zero my gaze in on the water. I could pretend to drown!

It's perfect, not only will I be able to get his attention but their could also be some mouth to mouth action going on. I smile wickedly at my idea.

I walk slowly to the water and stop at the edge. Ok, maybe not so well after all.

I start to get nervous and peek over at the two obnoxious girls. Tanya flips me off and narrows her eyes at me.

That makes up my mind as I walk into the water and shiver at the freezing temperature. I step into it deeper and deeper until I'm waist deep in the salty water.

I turn around and glance at walking orgasm who is watching me with a small smile on his face.

I pretend not to notice and play hard to get. I'm sure he's had a million girls in his bed.

I turn back around and start to swim until only my head is visible. My body feels dirty as I feel slimy creatures slither around my legs.

I screech and swim farther out trying to get away from the critters. I look back at the shore to discover I'm about twenty feet away.

Walking orgasm is watching me intently with worry etched on his features.

Score one for Bella.

I lie back against the water and smile lazily as I close my eyes. I need to give my drowning plan some time.

I suddenly hear a loud whistle that pulls me from my thoughts and look up to see a huge, monstrous wave headed my way.

I scream and try to swim back to shore as I thrash around wildly.

"Hang on!" I hear a velvet voice yell as I'm pulled under water by the unforgiving wave. I close my eyes tightly as I will my body to move back up to shore.

I feel someone grasp me by the waist and throw me gently onto a foam board. I hold my breath as I crack open an eye and realize its walking orgasm.

I quickly shut it and still hold my breath hoping that he'll perform CPR. His arm is thrown over my body as he swims forcefully and with speed to dry land. I feel his muscles clench as he carries me bridal style out of the water and onto the shore.

"Miss?" he asks frantically, no doubt worrying for my safety. My lungs start to hurt at the lack of oxygen and I pray that he'll hurry up and do CPR already.

"Shit." He mutters and puts his hands on top of each other on my chest, pumping six times.

He leans down and presses his lips to my open mouth and breathes his air into my lungs. He tastes wonderful and I feel my southern regions start to grow hot.

I suddenly grab him by the hair and kiss him fervently shoving my tongue in his mouth. His mouth is still against mine as I sit up and press my chest to his. He grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me off with wild eyes.

"Your okay?" he asks his voice sounding hoarse. I blush and pull away, "Yeah. You saved my life. My hero!" I say dramatically and brush my fingertips across his cheeks.

He looks at me confused before his features turn angry. Oh, shit. "Do you have any idea how fucking worried I was about you?" his eyes are narrowed and his grip on my arms tighten.

"You don't even know me." I spit back at him and stand up.

He stands up with me and removes his hands from my shoulders, "You weren't even drowning were you?" he accuses me. I look away guiltily and shrug my shoulders.

"Of course I was. You saw that giant wave take me down." I glance back up at him and notice his beautiful emerald eyes.

"You should be careful next time." He sighs and laces his fingers through his wet hair. I allow my gaze to wander as he stretches his arms above his head showing his protruding biceps and triceps.

His pecks look nice and sculpted as does his eight pack. He has a lean waste that includes those delicious v lines.

I follow down even more and notice a happy trail that leads down to his soaking red shorts. The dampness of his shorts shows off his impressive package making me lick my lips hungrily at the sight.

I hear a cough that breaks my gaze and see him with a smug smirk on his face. It looks like he's checking me out as well lingering on my chest longer than necessary.

I look down and notice my nipples are rock hard from the cold and from his sexy stare. He's now gazing into my eyes and walking closer to me.

"Are you cold?" his hot breath whispers in my ear making a shiver of pleasure run down my spine. I step back from him, worried that I might ravish him in front of the little kids and gulp.

"No-no. Why?" I ask him stuttering slightly. He stalks up to me with a hungry look in his eye and grabs my hand. "Come with me." He demands and pulls me along not waiting for a response.

I follow willingly and take a glance at the two previous girls with victory in my eyes. "Take that bitches." I mouth to them making their jaws open in shock.

I smile happily and grab onto his hand tighter anticipating the activities that wait. He pulls us down to an unoccupied part of the beach that has beautiful palm trees and seashells that make me gasp in awe.

He spares a glance at me before sitting me down on the stand and hovering above me.

He gets down on his knees and crawls towards my face inching his delicious body and plump lips toward my mine.

"What's your name?" he asks me huskily moving his lips across mine as he speaks.

"Bella." I moan out and arch my back to get closer to his warmth. He grins and kisses my lips softly, "Bella. I like it." He says and moves his lips down my neck, sucking on the exposed skin.

I lean my head back and grip onto his silky hair tightly as I feel him nip and bite at my neck before licking the abused flesh.

"What's yours?" I ask him forcing the words out of my mouth. He looks up at me hazily before running his nose along my jaw sensually.

"Hmmmm?" he asks as I feel his long eyelashes brush against my cheek.

"Oh, walking orgasm." I moan making him pull back and give me a strange look.

"What's walking orgasm?" he asks with amusement in his tone. I blush and and sit up on my knees.

"That was my nickname for you. And I fully expect you to live up to that name." I tell him seductively placing open mouth kisses on his toned shoulders.

I make him groan when I lick the top of his peck as he trails his hands up my toned stomach to my full breasts.

He grabs them roughly, squeezing and kneading them as he nips at my earlobe. I press my hands onto his and make him squeeze even harder bringing our breaths into shallow pants.

"Edward." He suddenly mumbles making me pull away.

"Excuse me? You better not be thinking about some guy." I look at him in disbelief. Just my luck that he's gay.

He laughs and pulls me back to him before grabbing my hand and placing it to the front of his swim trunks making me feel his extremely large hardness.

"Edward is my name." he says breathily. "And all of this," he squeezes my hand that is wrapped around his solid length, "is because of you."

I sigh in relief and squeeze him now without his help making his head lean against my shoulder. "Edward. I like it." I copy his previous words and start to stroke him through his trunks.

He gasps against my shoulder as I squeeze him harder and speed up the pace of my hand. I suddenly take my hand away and giggle at his shocked expression.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks in a strained voice. I give him a wicked smile and pull my lips into a pout, "Stand up."

His expression is confused as he slowly stands up unsure of my actions. I crawl towards him until I'm face first in front of his pronounced erection.

I lick my lips and look up at him to see a lusty haze in his eyes as he gazes upon my lips. I place a kiss onto his tip before licking him through his shorts. His cock twitches when I trail a finger around his tip.

"Do you want me to suck you, Edward?" I ask him biting my lip. He moans from my question and swallows thickly bobbing his Adam's apple.

"Fuck, yes." He says and bucks his hips into my face wanting me to get on with it already.

I untie the string of his shorts with my teeth and pull his trunks down his muscular legs slowly, revealing his thick and long length that's already dripping with pre cum.

I feel myself grow wet at the sight and try to rub my legs together inconspicuously. I look up at him through my eyelashes while taking one long lick from his base to his tip teasing him.

He grabs a fistful of my hair tightly as he sighs in satisfaction and excitement. He bites his lip and groans in frustration as I only flick him with my tongue and then breathe my warm breath on it.

"Bella." He moans aggravated begging me to stop teasing him. I decide I've played with him enough when I see the strain on his face and dig my fingers into his tight ass before taking his tip into my mouth.

I start to suck gently hearing his breathy moans from above me. I know I'm doing something right as he tightens his hold on my hair and bucks himself deeper into my mouth.

I move my head up and down sucking and twirling my tongue around his length and moan as I hear his cursing above me.

The vibrations from my mouth and my harsh sucking make him grunt and groan loudly. I look up at him and see his hair in a mess with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly.

His face makes me positively drip as I start to deep throat him. "Bella, I'm gonna cum." He says in a tense voice. I bring my hand up and palm his balls making him tense and shudder above me before releasing his sweet seed into my mouth.

I drink every last drop of him and press my body against his as his breathing calms down.

"That was amazing." He praises me before turning his bright smile into a sinful one. He looks up and down my body with a longing and needy expression on his face.

"But now it's my turn." He says lowly as he pushes me down onto the sand. I shiver in anticipation and lie back against the cool, rough sand.

He looks at me sexily with narrowed eyes and brings his soft lips to mine, kissing me with vigor. His tongue licks my bottom lip before plunging into my mouth.

I twirl my tongue with his as he hovers over me with his forearms placed beside my head. He sucks on my bottom lip and pulls it into his mouth before releasing with a loud pop.

I take a hold of his neck and play with the fine hair there while I lick and bite at his bottom lip making him instantly hard.

He pulls away reluctantly and shakes his head in feigned disappointment.

"You've been a bad girl. You shouldn't distract me like that when I'm trying to live up to that name you gave me." He says this while guiding his finger down the middle of my chest down my stomach and finally to my dripping hot core.

He fingers my bathing suit and looks at me playfully. "Mind if you lose these?" he asks me cockily already knowing the answer.

"Take them off." I yearn eagerly and nod my head. He pulls them down my legs slowly while his eyes widen as he stares at my glistening core.

He discards my bottoms over his shoulder and kisses my ankle up to my calf with closed eyes. I watch him fascinated with his movements as he places my legs onto his shoulders and continues to place butterfly kisses up to my thighs.

He skims his nose across my thigh to my center as he presses his nose deeply to my core and inhales. "You smell so fucking good." he tells me with a choked voice.

I buck my hips into his face to tell him to keep going seeing as I can hardly speak at the moment. He chuckles and whispers with his lips moving against my core, "Patience baby."

My body heat is all I could feel right now, I am so hot and ready for him to take me.

"Please Edward, keep going" I say in a begging voice. He inhales one more time sighing and then traces my slit with the tip of his tongue moving up and down slowly.

I shudder at the intense feeling and fist my hands into the sand. "Agh" I moan not being able to form words.

I love the way he works his tongue, he sure knows how to use it. He starts pumping his tongue in and out of me slowly increasing the speed with every thrust.

He takes his forefinger and thumb and starts pinching my clit roughly making the spring in my stomach about ready to burst. He suddenly stops making me cry out in frustration, he looks up at me and smiles before sticking three fingers where his tongue had just been and starts pumping in and out of my slick lips.

While his fingers are working magic he brings his face down to my clit and covers it with his lips, licking sucking and biting on it.

That brings me over the edge as I clench around his fingers and shudder moaning out his name loudly. He licks up my juices savagely and licks his lips until he brings his face back up.

I look up at him exhausted and wave my hand, "You definitely live up to that name." He laughs and leans back while stroking himself starring deeply into my eyes that are filled with desire at his action.

"What are you doing?" I ask him impassioned, yearning for him to be inside of me. He fastens the pace and grunts animalistic, "Watching you cum while screaming my name makes me so fucking horny." He whines the last word scrunching his face in pain.

I mewl at his words and take off my bathing suit top letting my naked breasts into his view. He stops stroking himself and practically jumps on me, throwing me into the sand and closing his lips around my hard peak.

I lean into the caress of his lips and pine for breath as pleasure courses through my veins.

He caresses my other breast lavishing it with the same attention before twisting and pinching my hard peaks.

I pull my hands down his back digging my nails into his skin. He cries out and glares at me playfully before throwing my legs over his shoulders and positioning himself in front of my aching core.

"You ready for me baby?" he asks me slightly rubbing his hard cock against my moist lips. I grab onto his hands and try to push him into me but he sees my action just in time and backs away with a sly smile.

"Answer me, Bella." He demands severely. I rub myself against his cock making us both groan out in unison.

"Yes, less talking more fucking!" I practically yell, the lust taking over my mind.

He grins widely before slowly inching his way inside me making both our eyes roll in the back of our heads.

He pushes in until he fills me completely stretching me out. "Fuck, you're so tight and warm." He grunts and slowly moves out of me before pushing back in.

It feels like nothing I've ever felt before. I'm no virgin by any means, but this feels unbelievably earth shattering.

He holds onto my hips with a bruising strength and finds a hard, steady rhythm that gets my blood boiling. All you can hear is are bodies smacking together and our cries of unbelievable pleasure.

I lift my hips up to meet his every thrust and open my eyes to see him staring at me with urging lust. His body looks and feels slick with sweat as does my own.

I sit up and lick off a drop of sweat that runs down his athletic abs. He slithers his hand up my thigh to my clit and starts pinching it roughly making the build in my stomach grow and grow.

"Come on love, come with me." He practically yells while he bites my shoulder and I let out a piercing scream at my extreme orgasm.

I feel him empty himself inside of me moaning my name before lying on top off me. I smile dreamily for a few minutes letting my heart rate slow down.

Edward looks up at me lazily and grins before placing a soft kiss on my swollen lips. He pulls out of me and smiles before running into the ocean to clean himself off.

All I can do is stare at his naked toned ass before following after him laughing. He grabs me and pulls us both into the water holding me close.

"I hope you know this wasn't a one time thing." He whispers in my ear while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Good." I say and kiss him continuously for a couple minutes. We eventually get out of the water and get dressed but not before fooling around some more.

When we finally get dressed we walk hand in hand to the crowded beach and sigh.

"I have to take over my shift again. Emmett's pissed I made him do mine. I'll see you tomorrow." He winks at me before placing a passionate kiss to my lips and running down the beach as if he's in Baywatch.

I snap out of my daydream and smile giddily on my way back to my mother.

I find her still talking on the phone with Phil, "No, you hang up first." She giggles and waves at me half heartedly.

I sit down beside her and roll my eyes before looking back at Edward who's watching the ocean and continuously glancing at me with a smirk.

Who knows, maybe I'll drown tomorrow.

**A.N Hey everyone!!! I'm doing life guarding this summer and this story just came to me and had to be written!!! I loved writing these characters and have a few more ideas in mind for these two. ;) So if you want more, maybe I'll post another chapter if I get enough reviews haha. Thanks for reading!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Move your hips more."

"I am, Edward. It's not working. I don't feel any soreness."

"Try to move in a back and forth motion. Just thrust your hips."

"Oh, there we go. Now I feel it. This is nice."

"Yeah, just try not to get too wet."

"With you around Edward, I doubt that's possible."

I suddenly feel a splash of cold water land all over me that brings shudders rippling through my body. "I told you." I glare at him playfully bringing an amused smile to his face.

His eyes suddenly turn devilish making me back up on the surfboard. "No." I say sternly.

His smile turns devious before he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me straight under the ice cold ocean water.

I struggle against him thrashing my arms around wildly before finally elbowing him in the crotch. That makes him let go of me and wince in pain bringing a smile of satisfaction on my face.

"You cheated." He says in a strained voice while holding himself. I laugh swimming up to him and kiss him on the lips. "I'm sorry."

He hugs me back showing that I'm forgiven and smirks, "Besides you need my dick."

I scoff at his arrogance and let go of him, "You act like you're the only person with a dick here."

My comment makes him look around to see the crowded beach with a bunch of girls and guys our age surfing and tanning. He looks back at me with a look of victory, "That may be true but I'm the only one that can get you off."

My eyes widen, "You mother..."

"Eddie!" A familiar voice screams at us confusing me until I figure out who it belongs to.

Tanya. Bimbo. Whatever you want to call her.

She runs up trying to look like Pamela Anderson on Baywatch and annoyingly succeeds. Her bikini shows off her endowed chest among other body parts that aren't so covered.

Gag me.

"Hey, Tanya. What's up?" Edward asks her looking only at her face which delights me but obviously disappoints Tanya. She puts a sexy pout on her face and twirls a strand of fake bleached hair around her finger.

"Hopefully you." She bursts out laughing at her lame attempt at a joke, but stops when she sees me and Edward looking at her like she's mental.

"What the fuck?" I burst out angrily making her glance at me murderously before she puts on an innocent face towards Edward.

She coughs and runs her hands nervously through her hair, "It was just a joke."

Edward nods his head slowly, "Right." I share a side glance with him and nod my head telling him to hurry up.

Edward and I met up after our activities yesterday and decided to spend some quality time together today. So Bimbo better hurry her ass up.

"So what are you and _**her**_," she pauses and glares at me, "doing?" Edward picks up the surfboard easily and shrugs, "We're just surfing and hanging out, but we got to go before the waves slow down."

Her face brightens considerably and she grabs his arm, "Oh, show me. I would absolutely love it if you taught me how to _**ride**_." Was it just me, or did he not catch that sexual meaning.

By the grin on his face I knew he heard it too. I knew I didn't like her the moment I met her and this just proves my point further. How skanky do you have to be to hit on Edward when we're on a date.

She puts a hopeful smile on her face while it looks like he's thinking before he sighs, "Sure, why not?"

Tanya jumps up and down in joy and jumps on Edward unexpectedly clinging on to him for dear life. I cannot believe Edward said yes. Why would I want to stick around and watch her flirt with him on _**OUR**_ date?

I put on a sweet smile and back away, "I hope you two have fun." I see Edward's surprised expression before turning around and walking towards the beach. When I'm about ten feet away I hear splashing from behind me and Edward's voice, "Wait! Bella, come on."

I turn around and lift up my eyebrow expectantly for his explanation, "What? I thought you would want some alone time with Tanya."

He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, "Look, it's no big deal. I'll show her a few surfing tricks and then she'll be satisfied and leave."

I bite my lip and weigh my options before nodding my head deciding to stick around. I don't want to seem like the jealous type on the first date. He grins and laces his fingers through mine, "Besides, you're way hotter."

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically and walk with him until we meet Tanya. He pulls his hand away from mine when she's caught glaring at it and smiles at her.

"What was the matter, sweetie? Have to go change your tampon or something?" She snickers.

I give her my best what the fuck look and put my hands on my hips, "Was that supposed to be insulting? Better luck next time, sweetie."

Edward gets in between our soon to be cat fight and puts his arm around both of us, "Ladies, ladies. No need to get nasty. We're here to have fun."

Tanya wraps her arm around him and pushes her boobs against his sculpted chest while I shove the asshole off of me. He doesn't seem to notice my hostility and brings Tanya towards the surfboard.

"Okay first, you have to know how to balance both feet onto the board so you don't fall over." She gives him a confused look and shrugs, "Sure. But I need your help getting onto _**it**_. _**It's so hard.**_"

Holy shit, what is up with her and sexual jokes. If she keeps this up I will puke all over her and Edward. Edward grabs her arms and lifts her onto the board while she rubs her ass into his crotch making him bite his lip.

Fuck no. I am not sticking around for them to dry hump each other.

I'm about to walk away, yet again, when Tanya falls off the board and into the water. I start laughing uncontrollably along with Edward and clutch my stomach in pain. I can feel tears come down my cheeks from laughing so hard and gasp for breath.

Tanya comes up with a horrified expression on her face and looks as though she's about to cry, "You look like the girl from the ring." I say, and she truly does with her hair matted and wet with her makeup running down her face.

"Your so effing mean. O-M-G!" she shrieks at me and looks towards Edward for help who's trying to hold back his smile.

I finally stop laughing enough to talk, "How do you not expect to get wet in the ocean?"

"I was expecting to get wet, just not in this way." She says and gives Edward an appealing glance. He gives her a smug expression in return which brings me to the point of officially leaving this so called date.

"Tanya, you need to learn to shut the fuck up." I glare at her and flip them both off before walking in a direction towards a group of two other attractive guys.

"What the hell, Bella?" Edward yells from behind me. I don't spare him a glance and keep walking away, "Fuck off."

I can imagine the pissed off expression on his face and put on an attractive smile towards the guys lounging on their surfboards. They immediately sit up when they catch my flirtatious manner and smile back sexily in return.

"Hey, boys. Mind if I stay here for a little while?" I glance at them through my thick eyelashes and give them a coy smile.

The tallest and most muscular guy from the two looks me up and down and pats the unoccupied side of his surfboard. "Not at all, babe. You can sit here right next to me."

"That's so sweet of you." I swim up to him with the breast stroke and grab his solid arms as he lifts me up next to him. "So you got a name?" A guy with side swept blonde hair asks me and glances behind me for a moment.

"It's Bella." I say and look behind me to see Edward bluntly staring at us with a warning glare at the guys. Tanya seems to be trying to get his attention, but he waves her off, ignoring her making her whine and run off.

Damn, I was hoping she would get eaten by a shark. Maybe next time.

"So Bella," the guy pauses and shares an amused glance with the other guy, "Wanna fuck?"

I roll my eyes and look at him lazily, "Just give me a time and place." They both give me perplexed expressions and burst out laughing.

"I was just fucking kidding. Why do you keep acting weird?" I ask them about ready to leave these creepy guys.

"Hmmm, you're different from the other girls he picks." The blonde guy says and nods his head toward Edward.

Do they know Edward? "Who are you guys?" I ask, looking back and forth between them.

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper." The muscular guy, now named Emmett, says.

His name suddenly clicks in my mind and I grin, "So you're the Emmett who got pissed yesterday?"

He laughs and nods, "That would be me. Anytime you need some fun, you just give me a call."

His offer suddenly gives me an idea and a seductive smile comes onto my face, "Can you do me a huge favor?"

His expression turns wary and he looks afraid to ask, "What?" I look at Edward and smile at him turning his expression even more angry and turn back to Emmett.

"Kiss me with the most passion you can muster." I say and lean towards him before sliding a hand up and down his leg. "Well, Edward would hate me but, it's worth it." Emmett says and leans forward catching his lips with mine.

He slides his hands up to cup my breasts making me bite his lips hard, but he ends up moaning. His actions are more aggressive than Edward's but none the less it turns me on.

I start to get into more of the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck while his tongue explores my mouth. We're both moaning by this time when I suddenly feel myself being thrown away from Emmett and held possessively by Edward who is wearing a look that could kill.

His jaw is clenched tightly and he's breathing deeply through his nose while his muscles feel tense. "Emmett, I'm giving you ten second to get out of my sight before I beat the living shit out of you."

Emmett looks mad but ends up shrugging, "Sure thing. But next time you leave her for Tanya, I'll fuck her brains out."

That comment does it and Edward flings himself at Emmett punching him squarely in the nose. Emmett looks at him shocked with blood seeping down his face and is about to punch Edward when Japer holds him back.

"Fuck you, Edward." Emmett yells and pushes Jasper away from him before swimming away on his surfboard.

I realize I've been holding my breath this whole time and let it out shakily. My arm is still being held in a bruising grip by Edward and I try to tug him off gently, "Edward, you're hurting me."

He turns his attention back to me and gives me a dark look, "I don't care."

I shudder at the deadliness of his voice and try again, "But,"

"Shut-up. I don't want to fucking hear it." He says roughly and pulls me along with him to the shore.

I feel scared of him for the first time in my life and listen to what he says not knowing what to expect. When we get to the shore I see that hardly anyone is left and shudder at the thought. "Where are we going?" I ask him quietly, but I don't get a response.

I suddenly recognize my surroundings and realize that we're at the place where we first had sex. It used to seem sentimental and I wonder if we're going to do it again. Not that I wouldn't mind, even if he's a little mad.

He finally lets me go and sits on a large rock bringing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. "What were you thinking?" He asks me softly.

"I was thinking that if you weren't going to respect me that I would find someone else who would." This comment brings his face up and he gives me a blank look.

"Really? You think that Emmett would know how to respect you? Right." He looks at me coldly and stands up.

"Better than you. You were all fucking over Tanya. How do you think that made me feel?" I hear myself start to yell and get closer to him.

"What? So you had to go make out with Emmett? You didn't see me doing that!" He grabs my hand and pulls me to him.

"It's not like we're dating anyway Edward." I say softly and look up at his eyes that are filled with rage.

He suddenly starts to laugh hoarsely and grins, "I guess I'm going to have to show you that you're mine."

My breath catches when he brings me too him and kisses me roughly not wasting anytime on foreplay. He grabs me by the waist and turns my back towards his chest so that I'm facing towards the ocean.

He starts kissing and nipping down my neck aggressively, "This neck is for only me to kiss." He slithers his hands under my shirt onto my stomach and breathes his warm breath across my back, "This stomach is for only me to touch."

I groan at his word and feel him slide his hands up to my breasts, "And these beautiful tits of yours are only for me to play with." He starts pinching my nipples making them hard and then turns me around so that he can untie my bikini and lick the top of my breast.

I grip onto his hair and lean my head back while he sucks and licks at my chest. "I know you like this Bella." He pulls back to see me nod ecstatically.

He smirks and brings his hand back down to my stomach before sliding it down into my bottoms and finding my wet core. "And this pussy of yours is for only me to fuck." He hisses in my ear and starts rubbing it up and down.

"Yes, Edward. All yours." I praise him and bite his neck while he continues to stick his fingers into me, pumping in and out. He pulls back and looks at my disheveled and hazed appearance.

"Mmmm, I want you." He says and licks his lips. Before I can reply he pushes me back onto the sand and kisses me while taking off my shorts.

My mind feels hazy as I pull off his shorts and groan when I see his delicious body. He puts his lips by my ear as he wraps my leg around his shoulder, "I'm going to make you scream my name Bella. So that Emmett and anyone else that wants you knows your _**mine**_."

I practically orgasm at his comment when I feel him slide into me and immediately start pumping harshly, "Oh, baby. Fuck."

I gasp when he hits my g-spot and dig my nails into his back, "Oh, Edward." I see him grin and close his eyes as he pumps harder and harder into me making my screams more intense.

"Yes, that's it. Scream my name." He grunts and kisses me while my back repeatedly hits the rough sand, not long after I scream his name and collapse from the intensity of it all.

He thrusts into me a few more times before shuddering himself and collapsing with sweat pouring off his body. We lay there a few moments before he looks at me sweetly and frowns, "I'm sorry, Bella. I just got jealous. Forgive me?"

I smile and nod, "Only if you forgive me for getting jealous of Tanya." We laugh and he slides out of me before we put our swimsuits into place. "Hey, it shows we care right?"

I nod agreeing with him and hold his hand as we walk back towards the public beach. "But, if you ever kiss Emmett again, I'll fuck you even harder."

"Don't tempt me." I say and stand on my toes to kiss him. We walk along the beach a while longer when Edward speaks, "I work tomorrow."

He doesn't look too happy about it, and neither do I. "What would you do if I became a lifeguard?" I asked and looked to him for his response.

"You? A lifeguard, yeah right." He laughs before he sees my serious expression.

"Well, it's not like your staying in Florida anyways." He says and grimaces at the thought.

Little does he know that I am staying, and I am going to take those classes.

He just doesn't know it yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A.N Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a billion years, but….. I've been busy. Sorry, this year's been shit for me. Oh, and I got the life guarding job :). And hopefully when summer comes I'll be able to update a lot more. So, sorry again. I also had a writer's block which sucks but I actually have a plan for this story I'm happy to say. So I hope your not disappointed too much, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! Thanks :) **

**P.S I hate my own character Tanya hahaha. And I also noticed all my Edward's are assholes, what's up with that? Ha-ha AND Bella and Edward WILL BE OOC so don't get mad at me about that. Okay, I'm done :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Name please?" A monotone voice asked me disinterested.

"Isabella Swan, I'm here for the life guarding courses." I answered her while I looked

around the spacious building that had screeching kids running around and girls in skimpy bikinis glaring at me a little too much.

"That'll be one hundred dollars." The statement snapped my attention up to her frowning face and I bit my lip.

Edward wasn't at the beach the day after our little activity and he wasn't there the rest of the week. I didn't know whether he was avoiding me or not.

I figured if he wasn't going to come to me, then I could come to him. And anyways I needed a job to keep me busy since my mother so kindly explained to me that we were moving here.

Florida. Great.

Home to the tanned and beautiful girls and to the intelligent athletic guys. I scoffed at myself, more like home to the bitchy girls and dickheaded guys which was proven to me by the two bimbos at the beach and Edward.

And yet I'm still standing here ready to pay one hundred dollars for life guarding classes that I overheard the two bimbos saying was going to be taught by Edward.

A tapping noise took me from my thoughts which I discovered to be the old ladies Winnie the Pooh pen. "The mentally challenged classes are to your left, dear."

My mouth dropped open at the comment and in the next moment turned into a scowl. "While we're naming where classes are, don't forget that the old singled cat lady knitting classes are to your right." I ended my nasty comment with a sweet smile.

She kept her comments to herself after that while I filled out the paper work and paid the fee.

After she gave me the class schedule I walked out of the building and into my car with a sigh. I could already feel this week was going to be shit.

When I pulled up to the hotel I caught sight of a girl my age leaning against a Porsche with a scowl on her face. Her short black hair was in a disarray of messy spikes from running her hands one too many times through it.

I walked out slowly and watched her curiously from a short distance. "You know, if you take a picture it would last longer."

I jumped at the malice in her voice and ducked my head sheepishly, "Sorry."

I made my way quickly up to my room and shut the door behind me with a sigh of relief. I didn't know what was up with the people here, but I sincerely hoped they had at least a few nice people in this town.

I lay my head against the hard cold door and closed my eyes while I enjoyed the peace and silence. That is until I heard slurp noises and moans coming from my room.

I instantly opened my eyes widely and scrambled around for an object to hit the intruders with. If someone broke into my room and stole some things there would be hell to pay.

I found a candle stick and quickly ran into the room before letting out a howling scream, "You better get out of my room or…" I stopped mid-sentence and stared horrified.

There was my mother with her top off in my bed with a completely naked Phil on top of her pumping. Oh dear god, I could have gone my whole life without seeing my mother having sex.

.Now.

"What the hell?" I practically hissed at the two who scrambled to put on some clothes all the while giggling.

"Oh, hunny. We didn't expect you to be back so soon." She said buttoning her shirt and wiping her mouth with her hands.

"Well considering this is my room and all, you should expect me here so soon. And by the way, I don't appreciate you fucking each other on my bed!" I threw the candle stick on the ground and walked out of my room before plopping onto the couch.

My mother walked out angrily and crossed her arms in front of me. "What did I tell you about inappropriate language, Isabella?"

I rolled my eyes and made my voice high-pitched, "Do not use that language with me, Isabella. Even though I think you're too old to use such foul language, I think it's completely okay for you to see me fucking Philly Willy on your bed."

At that moment Phil came walking out with nothing but boxers on and was scratching his crotch. Gag me. "Phil could you put some damn clothes on? I don't want to throw up my lunch."

My mother's glare intensified, "Phil is your new father and you will treat him with respect. Is that clear young lady?"

I stood up and tilted my head, "Crystal clear, mommy dearest."

I left the room without so much as a backward glance and slammed the door on my way out. I really could not stand my mother sometimes.

I can remember ever since I was little she neglected me for guys. Nothings changed over the years. Sucks I'm only going in my senior year in High School.

I wandered down the halls feeling bored when I saw a few guys knocking on someone's door before running down the hall. When they disappeared the door opened to show an old man in a robe with a furious expression on his face. "Who keeps knocking on my door?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the boys with his head between his legs laughing hysterically. The other boy winked at me before making a call me sign with his hands.

Like I said, home to the intelligent guys.

"Was it you ya hooligan?" the man shook his fist at me even though I was a couple yards away from his door. I shook my head quickly and pointed behind me.

"I saw a couple of girls knocking on your door before running away. Hot ones too. I bet they just can't resist your mouth watering physique." I said this all with a straight face.

He suddenly straightened the collar of his robe before smiling, "Well could you tell the young ladies to stop. I'm happily married."

"Sure. Why not?" I said making him go back into his room smugly.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter echoed throughout the halls before the two boys came striding up to me. "That was quite a show you put on back there. I'm Jacob Black."

I looked at the boy who had rippling muscles and a long black pony tail with a grin. "Likewise. You spend all your time knocking on people's doors?"

"Most of the time." The other boy said who looked almost exactly like Jacob. I smirked and tried to make my way past them when Jacob called out to me. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

I turned around and put my hand on my hip. "I didn't give it." He rose his eyebrow amused, "You always such a bitch?"

I broke my cold façade and smiled, "Most of the time."

He smiled back at me before throwing an arm around my waist, "You're new here. I can tell."

I wrapped my arm around his hand that held my waist and lifted an eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

He waved off his friend before dragging me down the hallway with him. Sometimes he would knock on people's doors along the way making us have to run or blame someone else. "I can see when someone's fresh meat. You positively reek of it."

I glared at him playfully and stopped in front of the entrance of the hotel. "Lucky me, I'm Bella Swan by the way."

He smiled and opened the door for me, "Cute name. So Bella, want to chill?"

I looked up and down his muscular form and friendly face before answering, "What's in it for me?"

He suddenly lifted his arms above his head before flexing his impressive muscles to show off, "Well, besides being with the hottest guy in Florida, you would also have a kick ass time."

I couldn't help but grin and hooked my arm with his, "Well, it's not like I have anyone else to hang out with."

"You wound me." He put his hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion.

We laughed and headed to his car while he told me all about himself and his love for cars and mechanics. He seemed very energetic which definitely entertained me.

We finally got to the beach where the sun was beginning to set making the sky show beautiful purples and pinks. "So what brings you here anyways?" Jacob asked before sitting down on the sand.

I sighed and rested my chin over my knees. "My mom. She decided that we should live here because of my new stepfather. So now I have to start my senior year without any friends." I frowned at my depressive thoughts and turned my face the other direction.

Jacob was quiet for a moment with his face set into a thoughtful expression. "I could be your friend. And as friends I am obligated to cheer you up, so we are going to a party."

I gave him a half smile and got up, "I don't think so. Thanks, anyways. I should get going." I really didn't feel up to going with a party, much less with a guy I just met.

_**You slept with a guy you just met. **_I ignored my inner thoughts and turned to leave when Jacob ran in front of me.

"Come on. I could introduce you to new people. You know, get that introductory shit at school out of the way. I promise you won't regret it." His tilted his head and gave me a hopeful look before I sighed and gave in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't help but scrunch my nose when Jacob and I walked into a house that resided by the beach. The smell consisted of sex, sweat, pot and alcohol.

Looking around the room, I could tell that most of the people here were trashed with only a few still sober.

I looked up at Jacob who was accepting a beer from the host of the party. "Hey, Bella!" Jacob called my name from across the room.

I hurriedly walked over to him since he was the only person I knew and faced a guy with rounded cheeks and a lanky frame.

The boy looked up and down my figure with a sneer on his face not once looking me in the eyes. This is exactly why I didn't want to go to a party with a bunch of pervy guys.

"Who is this douche-bag?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

Laughter slipped out of Jacob making the guy look at us and glare. "This is Mike Newton. Aka douche-bag." Mike Newton gave Jacob the finger before hovering by me. "You know, the feisty girls are always the best in the bedroom."

"You know, the guys who make creepy comments are usually the ones who never get any." I knew I was making a bad first impression here, but I really don't appreciate getting sneered at like a piece of meat.

Mike opened his mouth to make a comeback which I knew was going to be lame, but Jacob saved him from the humiliation. "Mike, why do you have to disgust every girl you meet? You think you would learn some skills from me after working together all this time."

I looked up at Jacob with an eyebrow raised, "Where do you two work?"

Jacob flashed a brilliant smile, "At a beach as lifeguards." I could feel my heartbeat quicken as thoughts of the classes I would soon be taking flashed through my mind. I didn't know which was scarier, working with Mike or seeing Edward again.

"That's interesting." I said deciding not to let them know that I could possibly be working there. Jacob tugged me away from Mike and introduced me to more people while I just grinned and answered the same questions over and over.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you to my coworkers." Before I could protest he went up to a group of people who eyed me with interest.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She's new here so be nice." He said this mostly to two girls standing on the right. One of them I recognized as the girl in the parking lot who told me to take a picture. Well, won't this be a charming night.

"Um, hey." I said brilliantly while everyone still stared. One guy in particular with black hair, and olive colored skin squinted his eyebrows before his face broke out in a huge grin.

"Hey, aren't you the one Edward boned?" When he said this, everyone in the group gasped before giggling behind their hands. I could feel my face grow hot and my anger rise, but I just gave him a sweet smile.

"Nope. It must have been your mother." I said this and then walked away with triumph while everyone laughed and elbowed him.

God, I can't believe Edward told everyone. I could feel the tears behind my eyes, but was thankful that they weren't slipping out. I knew I shouldn't have slept with him, all he wanted was to get some, and stupid me gave it to him.

"Who's ready to party?" Someone yelled. I looked up to find Emmett downing a shot before sliding down the stairs and landing on his face. I rolled my eyes before walking over to him and helping him up.

"Whoa, there are two of you. That means we could have a foursome." His eyes were crossed and alcohol emerged from his breath. He leaned against me while I walked him over to a couch, "How much have you had to drink?"

He lifted up both hands in confusion before nodding, "This many." So that means he had ten, lovely. "Well, maybe you should slow down then." He laughed and laid back on the couch, "Edward is in the other room."

I stiffened and tilted my head. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He's making out with some Talia chick or something." Emmett looked at me seriously, which was quite a feat since he was trashed.

"I don't care." I knew I was lying, but hopefully that statement would become true soon enough. Emmett eyed me before shaking his head, "Yes you do, and I can see it in your eyes."

I bit my lip and steadied myself, maybe it was time to just confront Edward and then pretend like everything between us never existed. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Emmett started to get up, "I could kick his ass for you." I smiled at his offer but shook my head. "Maybe next time."

I got up and shook out my hair and swayed my hips while I walked to the other room. Sure enough, there was Edward making out with Tanya. I chuckled as I realized Emmett got her name wrong.

They were in the center of the room where everyone could see them and I knew they both loved the attention. I almost gagged as I saw Edward's tongue go into her mouth and Tanya rubbing up against his pelvis. His hands were moving across her body sensually and his eyes were closed.

I drew in a deep breath before striding up to them and coughing. "So how much are you guys getting paid for the sex show?"

Edward broke away from Tanya looking me straight in the eye with amusement. "Why do you care?"

I could feel my temper start to escalate, but I made sure to bury it deep within me. "Well, I'm not really in the mood to throw up my food like Tanya."

Tanya then jumped to the defense, "I don't throw up my food! It's called liposuction."

I laughed and bit my lip, "So I'm guessing he couldn't do anything for your face?" Tanya pouted but Edward was there to attack.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you too well, baby." His lips were turned up into a malicious smile. It was like he was a completely different person.

"And it didn't suit you too well at the beach last week when I made out with Emmett." That hit a nerve because Edward's mouth turned down into a hard line. He looked over at Tanya, "Will you excuse us for a moment?"

He didn't wait for her reply before he led us to a closet and slammed the door shut.

"You really like pissing me off don't you?" He got closer to me and I could feel his body heat.

"Not as much as you like pissing me off. Why the hell were you making out with her?" I backed away from him and leaned up against the wall. His eyes were cold and he crossed his arms. "Because I wanted to. She's hot, so why not?"

That made me laugh, "Oh I don't know? Maybe it had to do with the fact that we were supposed to be dating."

"Well your going back so it doesn't fucking matter anymore." I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes before they turned hard.

"So you had to go tell everyone about having sex with me?" I could feel myself calm down and I hoped the worst was over.

His face turned surprised and he uncrossed his arms, "What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone."

I couldn't believe he still was lying to me. Fuck that. "Don't you ever get tired of feeding people bullshit Edward?"

He got off the wall and turned towards the door, "Believe whatever you want, Bella."

He turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. He glanced at me briefly before trying again, but it still wouldn't open.

I sighed exasperated and shoved him out of the way, "Let me try."

"Be my guest, princess." He snapped at me and waited with a smug look on his face. I jiggled the knob about five times before kicking the door. "Fuck. It's locked."

"No, really?" He said sarcastically making me glare at him.

"Well, maybe your little hooker will come rescue you."

He smiled, "Sweetheart, it's not called a hooker if you don't have to pay them for sex." I snarled and rolled my eyes, "Well, maybe your little whore will come rescue you. Better?"

He chuckled and sat down against the right side of the door, "You know, you had sex with me for free too."

I sat down on the left side of the door, "It's called pity sex." He rolled his eyes before we continued to bicker for the next hour or so.

This was going to be a long night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N I'm sorry about the late updates, but they will probably all be a long wait. Maybe if I got more reviews it would inspire me to write more…. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and if not sorry lol. Oh, and I just read the Vampire Academy series and its really good so I recommend those books :) Hope you all are having a good summer! Latuacantante18**


	4. Chapter 4

"One- thousand. One-thousand and one." Edward's voice drowned on and on as I stared up at the closet ceiling counting the marks in it.

He had been counting for the past hour and it was really grating on my nerves. The last thing I wanted to hear was his voice when he had been a complete asshole to me for the past week. "If you don't shut-up, I might just hang myself with the clothes hanger."

"I wouldn't want you to do that…" He drawled, making my mouth lift a little at the sides. Maybe he did have some humanity left in him.

"It would start to smell in here and there's that slight chance that you would get blood all over my new clothes." It made my smile turn into an immediate frown. I guess I spoke too soon, asshole Edward was still here.

"I'm flipping you off right now, but it's too dark for you to see." I sat up and searched around for a light switch but all I kept doing was banging into random objects.

Edward's low chuckle echoed throughout the small confines of the closet, infuriating me. "You know, it would be nice if you got off your ass and helped me find a light switch," I said.

I heard him shuffle around when suddenly his rough hands gripped my hips, bringing my back up against his chest. "You know you love my ass."

My breath hitched before I realized the position we were in and shoved him back, "Keep your filthy hands off of me. I really don't want to get an STD."

I could practically feel the amusement radiating from him and steeled myself for his comment, "You didn't really care too much about STD's when you let me fuck you. Twice."

I whirled around and threw my hands up in the air, "Enough! We all know you fucked me Edward, so you don't need to keep reminding me. Just know that you will never have me again."

He laughed, "We'll see about that."

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and strolled up to the closet door before banging on it. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

My only reply was the moans from outside the door and the laughter of drunken fools.

"Face it, baby. You're stuck with me for awhile. Everyone's either fucking or passed out." He had his arms behind his head with that stupid smirk on his face.

I groaned and banged my head against the door repeatedly hoping I would black out for awhile. Anything was better than being stuck with him. I couldn't figure out why he had turned hostile so suddenly. Was it something I did or said?

"Are you trying to get a concussion?" Edward questioned me curiously.

"Wow, is that actual concern I hear?" I stopped banging my head and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. His hair was messy and he smelled of girls' perfume, but he was still perfect looking.

Edward must have noticed my intense gaze for he raised an eyebrow, "I know I'm impossibly good-looking but could you stop staring?"

His question brought me out of the trance and I shook my head, "Don't flatter yourself."

He smiled and lay back stretching his arms high above his head, showing the v lines of his hips. I forced myself to look away and smirked, well two could play at that game.

I stood up and bent over, pretending to inspect my shoe and heard a hitch in Edward's breath. I smiled internally before standing upright and looking at him over my shoulder.

He was glaring at me with a grin on his face when suddenly he got up onto his knees and crawled over by my legs. He reached his right hand out and suddenly snaked it sensually up my calf leading a trail to my thigh.

Goosebumps erupted across my skin when suddenly; he pulled me down to the floor and rolled on top of me.

"Get off." I shoved hard at his shoulder, but it was of no use.

"Nah. I'm pretty comfortable right here. Besides…" He leaned down and put his lips next to my ear. "You want me to kiss you."

I shook my head fiercely and swallowed, "Never." He pulled back and looked into my eyes softly before looking down at my lips. I felt myself uncontrollably doing the same to him while he moved into closer contact to my mouth.

Only a few centimeters stood apart from our lips and I closed my eyes…

"There you are, Bella!" The door opened expanding light into the room that made me wince.

There stood Jacob with a huge smile on his face with hazy eyes. I figured he was drunk but I wasn't too sure yet. His gaze went to our positions and his smile faded, "Do you want to be left alone?"

I looked at Edward before snaking out from under him and practically running out of the closet, "Fuck no. I'm just glad you found me."

He nodded but looked suspiciously at Edward, "Did he hurt you?"

Edward stood up, brushing himself off. "What are you? Her father?"

I ignored Edward and turned to Jacob, "No. At least, not physically." I muttered the last part under my breath and smiled.

Jacob nodded before pushing me behind him to regard Edward murderously, "No, I'm not. But I can sure as hell kick your ass and you know it." I could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Edward laughed loudly and shook his head amused, "Well, you always know how to give me a good laugh, I'll give you that. But we both know from experience, I can fuck you up."

Dead silence.

The bystanders in the room immediately halted in their actions and tried to inch closer to catch the impending action. Even Emmett, who seemed to have sobered up, started to make his way threw the crowd towards us.

I swallowed thickly and glared at Edward and his threat while tugging on Jacob's arm. "Come on, Jake. He's not worth it."

Edward turned his gaze on me having heard my words and narrowed his eyes, "Are you just going to let your little friend be a pussy?"

Jacob clenched his fists and showed his teeth, "We'll see who the little pussy is when you're down on the floor."

"What the fuck is going on?" Emmett got in between Jacob and Edward with his arms crossed, glancing at me.

Edward and Jacob ignored his question still giving each other murderous glances, so I answered him. "They both starting acting like middle-school girls over stupid comments."

Emmett rolled his eyes and spoke quietly to Edward. Edward's face was still hard but he started backing away, but not before giving me a smoldering look. I turned my head in the other direction and took Jacob's hand in mine.

"Let's get out of here." I told him gently and rubbed his arm soothingly to calm him down.

Jacob finally answered me when Edward walked away. "Yeah. Let's go."

Everyone in the room had whipped out there cell phones to catch the fight, but seemed disappointed that no blood had been shed.

I looked over at the group Jacob had introduced me to and by the expressions on their faces I could tell that they were extremely pissed.

The pixie like girl walked up to us and grabbed Jacob by the arm roughly, which was surprising given her size. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jacob scowled and immediately retrieved his arm back, "Learn to control your brother, Alice. I'm sick of his shit."

She glanced at me and narrowed her eyes, "This is your fault." Wow, way to blame the innocent here. People who blamed me for things I didn't do…they really fucking pissed me off.

"Fuck you. How the hell is this my fault when I've only been here for a week?" I hissed at her, clenching my fists at my sides to stop myself from decking here pretty little face.

She laughed, more like cackled, and turned toward Jacob. "It would be my honor to take, _**Isabella**_, home safely."

Jacob shook his head roughly and started pulling me away. What was I, a fucking doll? "No fucking way, Alice. I will not let you bury her body in the forest." I gave him a crazy look, and then turned to Alice who had her eyes to the ceiling.

"Look, you're drunk. Your driving abilities are close to none and unless you want to get Bella and yourself in a car accident, I suggest you let Rose and I take her home." I could see the sense in this, but why would I want Miss Pms to take me home. I was curious though.

Before Jacob could reply, I cut in. "I'll let you take me home. I've buried bodies in my lifetime as well."

A smile graced Alice's face and she gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "Great. I'll see you at school in a couple days. I can't believe the first day of our senior year is almost here."

Jacob nodded but looked at me wearily and told me seriously, "I'll see you around, Bella. Call me when you get home."

"Sure thing." I watched him walk away with one of his friends before turning to Alice. "So what do you want to say to me that you can't say in front of him?"

Alice lifted an eyebrow skillfully, "I guess you do have brains after all. Follow me."

I felt like I was in one of those horror movies where the main character stupidly sets herself up for murder. You know where you shout at the screen to not go in the room, that's what I felt like.

We walked up to who I'm guessing was Rose silently before walking out the front door and up to a yellow Porsche. The girl was obviously rich; no wonder she was a bitch. The movie Mean Girls immediately came to mind and I smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling at, freak?" The blonde girl, Rose, sneered at me. I wanted to rip that blonde mane off of her head.

Alice laughed and waved Rose off. "We have more pressing matters at hand. Get in." I scowled, which I seemed to be doing a lot tonight, and got in the car purposefully slamming the door.

They both got in gracefully and locked the doors afterwards, kind of freaking me out, before squealing down the street. "Now, Isabella…" Alice started, looking at me through the mirror.

"The names Bella, bitch." I said and rubbed my dirty shoes on her carpet without her knowing. I figured I'd leave a parting gift for her.

My comment didn't faze her and she continued, "The reason I offered you a ride home was to warn you."

I became confused and sat up in the seat, "What do you mean?"

She gave a look to Rose, before they both turned hard. "You _**fucked **_my brother." Alice said in disgust, shaking her dainty head.

"Wow, do you and Edward always tell each other details about your sex life? Because if you do, you would know that your brother has a small dick. Be sure to tell him I said that too." I laid my head back on the seat and grinned at her annoyed face.

"You're even grosser than I thought. And no, Tanya told everyone about that."

I stilled at that and felt myself pale. So Edward didn't tell anyone about us, well shit. I am so getting Tanya back. I felt kind of bad about yelling at Edward but he was still an asshole so the guilt went away fast.

"And ever since then, Edward has become moody and whorish. And now he's fighting with Jacob again all because of _**you**_." The last word she hissed angrily and the car sped up.

"You should blame your brother, not me." I angrily spat back. It was not my fault.

"Shut up. Our group has been torn apart and I vowed for it never to happen again. And now that you've come we've been splitting again." The car stopped and we sat in front of Phil's house. How did she know where I was staying tonight? Creepy.

She turned around in her seat, "If you keep pushing my friends apart I _**will **_make your life a living hell. Understand me?"

I weighed my options in my head, obey or rebel. "I'm not afraid of you, Alice. So bring it on."

She shook her head meekly, "Fine. I can't wait to see you at school. It's going to be so much fun."

The evil glint in her eye made me worry, but I shrugged it off. I got out of the car quickly and calmly walked up to the front door of the house.

I turned around and watched the Porsche speed away and sighed in relief. I'm honestly surprised I'm not dead right now. Ha.

Just as I was about to walk into the dark house a figure appeared from my right scaring the shit out of me. I let out a piercing scream before the figure put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh. It's me, Jacob." Jacob whispered sternly and let go of my mouth. I put a hand to my chest and glared at him.

"You know, that scared the shit out of me. I've thought I was going to be killed enough for one night."

Jacob chuckled and leaned against my front door, "Well, that big mouth of yours is what does it." It was a true enough statement, I did say things impulsively.

"So what's up with the psychotic fairy?" I questioned, curious about her little speech in the car.

Jacob's mood darkened and he sighed, "That's a story for another time. Just be careful."

"Whatever. So how are you getting home?" I asked and tried opening the door.

Jacob looked sheepish and bit his lip, "Well I was kind of sorta hoping I could stay the night here?"

I opened the door and nodded him in. "And why would that be?" We padded softly through my house and up to my stupid pink room Phil painted that looked like it belonged to an eight year old.

"You need my protection." He said in a joking matter. I could maybe get the story out of him tonight if he stayed anyway.

I closed my door behind us and turned on the light. "Fine, but you're on the floor."

Jacob looked around my room that had pink walls and stuffed animals everywhere. He had a full blown grin on his face trying to suppress laughter.

"You can laugh. None of it is my shit anyway. Apparently my mom forgot to tell Phil that I was seventeen, not seven."

Jacob finally chuckled and shook his shaggy hair out of his face. "I figured a badass like you wouldn't have a room like this."

I smiled at him before throwing one of the bears at his face. "You can sleep with him."

Jacob expertly caught it and hugged it to his chest, "How did you know? I love sleeping with bears."

I raised my eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay then. I'm going to take a shower now."

I left him in my room and tugged on my hair in stress. I really didn't need enemies before school started, and Jacob seemed to be my only friend here. I hated it here, nonetheless. And Edward, I didn't even want to think about that complicated situation.

I went to the bathroom and undressed. I was just taking off my bra and underwear when I heard Jacob's voice. "This has to be the closet…"

My eyes widened as I realized I forgot to lock the door. "Jake, no!"

It was too late, Jacob walked in with shocked eyes standing there staring for a few seconds before closing the door. "Sorry! I'm so sorry."

Great. Jacob AND Edward have seen me naked.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A.N Oh, Jacob saw Bella's goodies. So the drama continues.... I decided to make Alice mean because and every other story she's sweet. I'm sorry the update was so late, but as I said before I have no time to myself. So who do you like more right now? Jacob or Edward? I'm curious to know. Anyways, hope you like the chapter. Review Please!**

**Latuacantante18**


End file.
